Monster (Episode)
Monster '''is the fourth episode of the second season to Glee: The New Years. It was released the day after the release of Runaway Love. It's Halloween week at McKinley, but not all of New Directions are in the spirit of participating in the annual Halloween dance, due to Addison's coma and the departure of Cheyenne, Charlie and Elizabeth, who forms a Glee Club of their own. Later on, Chuck's constant determination to win Carina's affection is tested, but Carina finds interaction on her own with Gunner. Levi finally gets a chance to bond with his crush, Dougie. This episode was written by REBELReloaded. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Dakota Fanning as Ruby Becker *Travis Garland as Shawn Dawson *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Autumn Reeser as Lily Stevens Episode 4 '''So here's what you missed on Glee: The New Years!: New Directions grieve over Addison's tragic suicidal attempt, which caused her to go into a coma. Meanwhile, Levi comes out to Carina and tells her that he's gay, in which she supports him and they become close friends. Later on, Cheyenne, Elizabeth and Charlie decide to quit after how they are treated in Glee Club when it comes to Mr. Schuester. In the past, Chanel left him for her ex-boyfriend, after he let his ex-girlfriend, Emma Pillsbury, go just to be with her. Well, that's what you missed on Glee! ---- "No," Elizabeth said. "No," Charlie said. "Hell no, we're not going back to New Directions," Cheyenne replied. "But guys, we really need you, how will we win without the three of you?" Chuck said. "That's your bad, we love you guys, but we just can't tolerate the stress in New Directions, if Mr. Schuester wasn't so stubborn and uptight, we would have stayed, but other than that, The McKinley Rebels are ready," "Who's your director?" Chuck said. "Coach Sylvester," The three said. "Oh no, she's coaching YOU guys?" Chuck was shocked. "Yeah, so," Cheyenne said. "Guys, I'm sorry that this all happened," "Chuckster, don't blame yourself, blame Mr. Schuester," Elizabeth patted his back. "Well, we gotta get to class, have fun practicing for Sectionals!" Cheyenne said. Cheyenne, Elizabeth and Charlie walked away. Chuck shook his head and sighed. "This is gonna be a wild year," ---- "Come on, everyone, it's Halloween, let's not look down this week!" Mr. Schuester said. "Really, it should be called Hell-o-ween, than Halloween," A.J. said. "Why are you guys so angry today?" "How can we not be angry? We lost our 3 greatest singers because of you," Claira said. "Me? I didn't do anything at all!" Mr. Schuester said. "Of course you did, you are part of the reason why they left," "And now they have their own Glee Club now, ran by Coach Sylvester," Chuck said. "Coach Sylvester?" Mr. Schuester said. "Yes, Coach Sylvester," "Great, now things are more worse," "Gunner, I heard that Addison woke up from her coma yesterday," Everyone in the Glee Club turned around, yelling, "She did?" "Yeah, she did, she's doing just fine now, she has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days until she recovers, she just has a temporary loss of memory," "Thank god she's still alive," Dougie said. "I miss her already," Lily said. "She's a sweet girl," "Guys, let's not look down today, Addison's doing fine, we have it all planned now, it's Halloween!" "We don't have anything planned, Mr. Schue, we need 3 more replacements for New Directions, or else, we're screwed," Daniel said. Everyone agreed. "No worries, I got it all planned," Mr. Schuester said. ---- "Sue, how could you do this?" Mr. Schuester said as he walked to the teacher's lounge. "Hey, William, I knew you would have shown up," Sue said sarcastically. "Sue, what did I ever do to you?" "It seems as though you abandoned three of your little minions from your island of Minion Town kids, so what was I supposed to do, leave them there alone? I took them in, and they had their own Glee Club, so there you go," "This is gonna be a disaster," "Aw, don't worry, Curly, you'll do better as next time for Sectionals after we win, oh, actually, no, I forget, there won't be no next time, this could your last year with Glee Club," Sue laughed and walked out of the teachers' lounge. Mr. Schuester shook his head, suddenly, he heard tapping heels on the floor and he turned around and he saw Emma walk in. "Oh, Will," Emma stopped, shocked. "Emma?" "It's nice, um, seeing you again," "Same thing," It was an awkward silence, a very awkward silence. Emma walked closer to Mr. Schuester and hugged him, he was surprised that she would have done that after what he done to her. "I missed you, Will," "I missed you too, Emma," They were later on sitting at a table talking. "So, how come you weren't at work for half of the year?" "I wanted to quit to get myself together after what happened, you know, what happened between you and I." Emma said. "How's Chanel?" "There is no Chanel. She's gone," "She's gone? What happened," "Her sudden ex-boyfriend decided to come and take her away from me," "Oh, I'm so sorry, Will," "Emma, I am really sorry for hurting you like that, I should have listened to every word you said to me about her, I was so gullible," "I should have told you about the boy," "It's OK, we all make mistakes, right?" "Yeah, we all do," Emma put her hand on the table and folded her hands with Will's hands. ---- Chuck walked in to the football players' locker room, and walked to a jock. "Hey dude, can I ask for a favor?" "What's up, bro?" "I need you to slushie a girl for me," "For what?" "If you slushie her, I'm gonna try to impress her," The jock looked around the locker room, "What's in it for me?" Chuck hid behind a hallway door, and told the jock to go on. The jock had an orange slushie in his hand. He spotted Carina with her funky fashionable clothes, Gunner was near her as he was looking in his locker. The jock threw the slushie to Carina's face, her facial expression was completely in awe. "Happy halloween, loser!" Chuck smiled, "Yes!" Until Gunner quickly ran to Carina. "Oh my god, Carina, are you OK?" "No, this can't be happening," Chuck said as he looked. Gunner quickly got tissue from his pocket and helped wipe the slushie off from her face. After he finished, Gunner gazed into Carina's eyes, Carina gazed back. "Thanks, Gunner." She smiled. "No problem," Chuck shook his head in anger, the jock who slushied Carina walked to Chuck. "Where's my 5 bucks?" The jock said. Chuck sighed and took 5 dollars out of his pocket and gave it to the jock. "Thanks, loser," The jock said and walked away. Chuck was looking at Carina and Gunner gazing at each other and he began to sing. "All my life, and the hereafter," Chuck sang. "I've never seen, seen one like you," Chuck moved away from the hallway door and walked near Gunner and Carina. "You're a knife, sharp and deadly and it's me that you cut into. But I don't mind, in fact I like it., though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you." This then turned into a dream sequence, as Chuck started dancing. "She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but I don't mind. And I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster, but I don't mind." "No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind. No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind. No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind. No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind.," "In her eyes, there's love and fire, in my heart, she's burning through, but I don't mind, in fact I like it, though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you," "She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but I don't mind. And I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster, but I don't mind." "No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind. No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind. No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind. No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind.," "Playing with my heart and she's playing with my mind, And I don't mind I don't I don't mind. No I don't mind I don't I don't mind. No I don't mind I don't I don't mind. No I don't mind I don't I don't mind," "She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but I don't mind. And I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster, but I don't mind." "No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind. No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind. No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind. No I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't, I don't mind.," The dream sequence ended, and Chuck leaning on the locker and took a deep breath. "What am I gonna do to get her to like me?" ---- "A halloween party? So amazing!" Levi said. "No, Levi, don't get your hopes up so fast. Last time we had a Halloween party, we had a temporary blackout and 2 people were locked in an office room." A.J. said. "We shouldn't really bring back the past, it's a new year here, we could try to make this Halloween party better," "I'm not really in the Halloween spirit, I don't celebrate Halloween at all," Lily said. "Why not, it's fun!" Carina said. "It's a devil's holiday. It's nothing but a bunch of crazies every year, trying to scare people off for candy and other crazies ending up killing people," Lily said. "How is that even possible?" "Have you seen the movie Halloween?" Lily said. "Lily, it's just a movie," Shawn said. "Yeah, but what if it could really happen?" Lily said. "Now I'm getting the Jeepers Creepers thinking about it," "Guys, let's not just talk about this right now," Mr. Schuester said. "Let's just have a simple Halloween party with candy, costumes, music and fun, like last time," "I would like to help with the decorations," Levi said. "Yeah, I do too," Levi looked at Dougie after he said that and hoped that this would be his chance to bond with him. "Awesome, we will start decorating tomorrow after school," Mr. Schuester said. "Let the Halloween-o-Rama begin!" Mr. Schuester said. Everyone cheered except for Lily, she rolled her eyes and sighed. Shawn looked at Lily, "Oh come on, Lily, have some fun, it's only for one day," He kissed her on the cheek. ---- "Carina, what are you gonna dress up as for Halloween," Gunner said as he sat next to Levi and Dougie. "My cousin!" Carina said cheerfully. "Oh, Nicki Minaj?" Dougie said. "Yup," "Wait, YOU'RE related to Nicki Minaj?" Gunner said. "Yup, but I don't really know her, we haven't met," Carina said. "I just wish that we did," "Wow, that is so cool," Gunner said. "Wait, did you guys hear that?" Carina said, Carina turned around, as she saw something strange, as a guy with a book looked at her, but quickly covered the face up so it was difficult to reveal. "I just saw something strange," Carina said. "Strange how," "I really think someone is looking at me strange here," "Don't worry Carina, it's probably some Halloween joke," Gunner said. "What do you guys think for us to do a group number?" Dougie said. "Yeah, that would be great, but what kind of song," Cheyenne walked near them, "Don't even bother choosing, The McKinley Rebels is taking your spot for the performance," "Cheyenne, no, either way, we're still performing a group number, whether you like it or not, rebel," Dougie said. "Fine, suit yourself, but you guys better watch your backs," Cheyenne winked, as she walked away along with Charlie and Elizabeth. "I miss Cheyenne, Elizabeth and Charlie," Levi said. "I don't think they should have left over some small things in general," "Agree," "We're still performing and no matter if they take the same song as we have, we're still gonna rock that performance," Dougie said. Dougie put his hand in the middle of the table, Levi put his hand up top, then Carina did it, and Gunner and they yelled, "New Directions!" ---- A girl was walking in the hallway, as she accidentally bumped into Elizabeth and made her things fall to the ground. "Oh my, I am so sorry," the girl said, Elizabeth shook her head, "It's fine," Elizabeth helped to pick her things up, "Thanks," "I'm so sorry, I'm just a new student here, so nervous, I'm clumsy like that at times." "It's no problem at all," Elizabeth said. "I'm Elizabeth," "I'm Ruby," She smiled. "And yup, this is our new school here. New students are always nervous," "Now I see," Ruby said. "How long have you been here?" Ruby said, as she walked with Elizabeth. "I've only been here a year, I'm a bit used to things around here, so I think maybe watching your back would be easier here, jocks are crazy in this type of atmosphere," "How's that?" Jocks start running in the hallway, joking around. "Oh, now I see your point," "You look like the type to be into music, are you?" "Yeah, but I've never been in any singing activities before," "You haven't? Maybe this could be your first time, you should join my Glee Club," "I heard there was another Glee Club here too," "Yeah, but I don't think you should audition there, you'll be treated like plain crap there by your own director, my Glee Club's where it's at," "Really? I would love to join," "Well, welcome to The McKinley Rebels," Elizabeth gave her a handshake and smiled. ---- "So far, so good, Levi," Dougie said. "You can say that again," "Wow, can't you believe that it's already Halloween?" Dougie said. "It feels as if we just started summer break," "It does," Levi said. "Well, let's get to the music," "Yeah, I created the Halloween Mix on my MacBook, I hope it fits the party theme," Levi looked on the back and saw the tracklist, "Oh cool, "Superstition" is one of my favorite songs," "I agree, I was born listening to Stevie Wonder," "I'm gonna play this song now," Levi put the CD in the radio and turned to the song. The music began playing and Levi began dancing. Dougie chuckled, "What are you doing?" "Just go with the flow," "Very superstitious, writings on the wall, very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall, thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass ven years of bad luck, the good things in your past," Levi sang. Dougie smiled and sang with Levi, "When you believe in things that you don't understand, then you suffer, superstition ain't the way," Dougie sang, "Very superstitious, wash your face and hands, rid me of the problem, do all that you can, keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong, you don't wanna save me, sad is my song," "When you believe in things that you don't understand, then you suffer, superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh," "Very superstitious, nothin' more to say," Levi sang. "Very superstitious, the devil's on his way," Dougie sang. "Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass," Levi sang. "Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past," Dougie sang. "When you believe in things that you don't understand, then you suffer, superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh,"''Dougie and Levi both sang. ''"Superstition ain't the way," Levi sang. "Superstition ain't the way," ''Dougie sang. ''"Superstition ain't the way," ''They both sang. Levi and Dougie were suddenly face to face with each other after the song ended, panting and breathing hard. Dougie smiled and Levi smiled back. "Let's get back to working," Levi said. "Yeah, we should," ---- It was night time and people arrived at the party, Gunner was dressed up as a mobster with a freaky hairdo, Levi dressed up as Riff-Raff from The Rocky Horror Picture Show, and suddenly, Carina walked near them. "What's up, my male Barbz!" Carina said. "Wow, you look amazing," Gunner said. "Thank you!" Carina said. "You don't look so bad as a mobster, yourself," "I'll go get some punch, be right back, guys," Levi walked away. Carina smiled and started to turn around and suddenly saw the same person with a mask on that she saw in the lunchroom. "What the hell?" Carina said under her breath. "Carina, you all right?" Gunner said, after seeing a weird look on her face. "Um, yeah, could you come over here for a second, Gunner?" "Sure?" Gunner walked closer to Carina. "I really think someone is stalking me," "Stalking you? Who?" "That person over there." Carina pointed. Gunner looked at him and saw the weirdness of how the person in the mask looked. "He does look kind of weird. Don't worry, stick with me all the way, I'll have your back," "Thanks, Gunner, you're a good friend," "No problem." Gunner once again gazed into each other eyes and smiled. ---- The McKinley Rebels were on the stage and they began singing. Cheyenne says, ''"Don't call me GaGa, I've never seen one like that before, don't look at me like that, you amaze me," Elizabeth sang,'' "He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart, he ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out,"'' "Look at him, look at me," Cheyenne sang. "That boy is bad and honestly, he's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes," "I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before, she mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby," Ruby and Elizabeth sang. "We might've kissed not really sure, don't quite recall, but something tells me that I've seen him, yeah," Everyone sang, "That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster, that boy is a monster," "I am a monster," Charlie sang. "That boy is a monster, er-er-er-er," "He ate my heart," Elizabeth sang. "I love that girl," Charlie sang. "He ate my heart," Elizabeth sang. "Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell," Charlie sang. "He ate my heart, he ate my heart, instead he's a monster in my bed," Elizabeth sang. "I wanna Just Dance but he took me home instead. Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed. We french kissed on a subway train, he tore my clothes right off, he ate my heart then he ate my brain," Cheyenne sang. "I love that girl," Charlie sang. "Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell," "He ate my heart," "I love that girl," "He ate my heart," "Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell," "That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster, that boy is a monster," "I am a monster," Charlie sang. "That boy is a monster, er-er-er-er," "That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster, that boy is a monster," "I am a monster," Charlie sang. "That boy is a monster, er-er-er-er," The McKinley Rebels ended the song and everyone clapped, Then, Dougie, Levi and Carina were shocked. "Wow, they are good," Dougie said, stunned. "Ditto," Levi said. "Double ditto," Carina said. ---- "Did you guys SEE how good they were? We need to step up guys," Daniel said in the choir room with Mr. Schuester. "I agree, I am much as confident that you guys can do this, that's only if you try your best, we may have lost 3 people, but we still haven't lost our confidence here, we can outbeat them, now and at Sectionals, even if it takes us to get butt naked on the stage," Everyone chuckled. "I know you guys can do this," Everyone put their hands in the middle. Mr. Schuester counted down to 3, "1, 2, 3,!" Mr. Schuester said. Everyone yelled out, "New Directions!" "Guys, where's Chuck?" A.J. said. "Oh, he's not here, he said he wasn't coming," ---- "We totally rocked that performance, guys!" Charlie said. "Heh, I wonder what Loserville Club has in mind for a performance," Cheyenne said as she took a sip from her punch. Suddenly, lights dimmed and white lights started flashing. And then someone says,'' "I shoot the lights out, hide til its bright out, whoa, just another lonely night, are you willing to sacrifice your life?,"'' "What is going on?" Cheyenne said. A sudden scream came out. New Directions started walking to the gymnasium door and the spotlight was on the group, the boys came out and A.J. began to rap. "Yeah, I’m a monster no good blood sucker, fat crazy brother, now look who’s in trouble, as you run through my jungle all you hear is rumbles, Gunner White sample, here’s one for example," Gunner started rapping,'' "Gossip gossip, people just stop it, everybody knows I'm a, I'm a, I'm a, I'm a monster, I’ma need to see your hands at the concert, I’ma need to see your hands at the concert, profit profit, yup, I got it, everybody know I’m a, I'm a, I'm a monster, I’ma need to see your hands at the concert, I’ma need to see your hands,"'' "The best living or dead hands down huh? Less talk more bed right now huh, and my eyes more red than the devil is, and I’m bout to take it to another level, yeah, there you go again, ain't nobody as cold as this, do the rap and the track triple double no assist, but my only focus is staying on some bogus ish, argue with my older sister, acting like I owe her this, I heard the people saying raps are gettin trap man, bought the chain that always give me back pain, messing up my money so yeah I had to act sane, Ohio man, but these girls love my accent, now she claiming I bruise her esophagus, head of the class and she just want a swallowship, I’m living the future so the presence is my past, my presence is a present, so break the glass!" Everyone was dancing to the song while Charlie, Cheyenne and Elizabeth stood there envious. "Gossip gossip, people just stop it, everybody knows I'm a, I'm a, I'm a, I'm a monster, I’ma need to see your hands at the concert, I’ma need to see your hands at the concert, profit profit, yup, I got it, everybody know I’m a, I'm a, I'm a monster, I’ma need to see your hands at the concert, I’ma need to see your hands," The spotlight went back to the gymnasium room, as Carina stood there with her pink wig and her Nicki Minaj costume. Everyone cheered. "Pull up in the monster, automobile gangster, with a bad chick that came from Sri Lanka, yeah I’m in that Tonka, colour of Willy Wonka, you could be the King but watch the Queen conquer." Carina walked to the stage as if she was Nicki Minaj. "OK first things first I’ll eat your brains, then I’mma start rocking gold teeth and fangs, cause that’s what a, what a, what a monster do, hairdresser from Milan, that's the monster do, monster Giuseppe heel that’s the monster shoe, New Directions is the roster and the monster crew, and I’m all up all up all up in the bank with the funny face, and if I’m fake I ain't notice cause my money ain't. So let me get this straight wait I’m the rookie? But my features and my shows ten times your pay?, 50k for a verse, no album out!, yeah my money’s so tall that my barbie’s gotta climb it, hotter than a middle eastern climate, find it Tony Matterhorn dutty wine it, while it, Carina on the mic when I sign it, have these dudes so one-track minded." "Is she really killing Nicki Minaj? She's good!" Elizabeth said. "Shut up, Elizabeth, shh!" Cheyenne said. "But really really I don’t really care what you say, forget Barbie, forget Nicki, cause she's fake, she on a diet, but my pockets eating cheesecake and I’ll say Bride of Chucky is child’s play, just killed another career it’s a mild day, besides man, they can’t stand besides me, I think me, you and Lev should menage Friday, pink wig, thick glass, give em whiplash, I think big get cash make em blink fast, now look at what you just saw I think this is what you live for, ah, I’m a crazy little monster!" The lights dimmed again to darkness. Everyone cheered. The lights went back on and everyone on the stage took a bow and walked off the stage. Cheyenne was completely envious at that point. ---- Gunner and Carina were cheering after the performance. "We did it! We did it!" Carina said. Gunner laughed. "You did it," Gunner said. Carina smiled and blushed. Gunner slowly went to Carina's lips and they halfway touched her lips, until a sudden someone comes to them. Gunner quickly backed away and turned away. "Excuse me, why are you always following me?" Carina said. "Hey, back off," Gunner said. A person with a mask on and a costume shook his head. "Who are you anyway?" Carina said. The person suddenly revealed his face and it was Chuck. "Chuck?!" Carina and Gunner both said. "Yep, it's me," Chuck said. "Surprise!" "So, YOU were the one staring at me and stalking me all this time," "What else was I supposed to do for you to like me," "Chuck, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not attracted to you! I never was and I never will be attracted to you, you're insane! Let's go, Gunner," Gunner and Carina walked away. "Carina, wait!" Chuck sighed and looked down and threw his mask on the ground. ---- "Wow, this was a great party," Dougie said to Levi as they were in the back of the gym talking. "You can say that again," Levi said. "Wow, this was a great party!" Dougie repeated and he laughed with Levi. "You know, if it wasn't for you, this party wouldn't have been the best, you were like the life of the party here," "Really?" "You sure was, and that's what I like about you," Dougie said. Levi tried not to blush after he said that. "I would really like to get to know you better, if that's cool," "Um, yeah, sure, sure, sure!" Levi stunned in love, smiling. Dougie put out his fist and gave Levi a pound. "See you around, buddy," Dougie said, he patted his back. Levi was stuck stunned like a statue from blushing. Dougie walked away. Levi squealed and then he fainted on the floor. THE END. 'Covers' 311px-Bmonster.PNG 310px-Superstition.PNG 310px-Monstergaga.PNG 310px-Monsterkanye.PNG Category:Episode Category:Season Two Episode